Trail by Tails
by car213
Summary: AU nick meets Judy at their university not exactly best buds only to figure out they are gonna have to deal with each other more than they wish being roomates and all
1. Chapter 1 Not So Funny Joke

Judy hopps had always wanted to make something out of herself. She could not and would not become a carrot farmer, and that was why she studied harder than anyone and that's why she tried harder than anyone. She had perfect A's and she got a scholarship for the most prestigious collage in all of the country zootopia state university. She thought that everything was changing for her that finally all the craziness in her life was over and she knew exactly what was gonna happen...boy was she wrong.

 **Judy pov**

First of all, you know things aren't going your way when you wake up at 5am and have a train ride that's 6 hours long and have class at 1:00 in the afternoon.

"Why am I SO dumb I could have left yesterday but noooo my mom was making carrot cake stupid stupid stupid" she thought as she stormed out of bed hopping all the way to the bathroom. Hurrying to take a quick shower.

"Owowow" damn it are you kidding me she basically screamed as she got scolded by burning water.

 **Train Station**

"Dad mom I don't have much time left I just wanna say thing you for everything"

"Judy I hope you know we support you were just a little scared for yo" Mr. hopps interrupted "a lot scared for you zootopia's a big place full of you know what"

"Dad please not all predators are bad thinking that they are is just so wrong"

"I know, I know but just to make sure take this" he said as he extended a small pink can

''DAD!''

"Just lessen Judith can you say for sure that every pred is good

Don't think so" "plus it would help me be much more comfortable with this if you'd just take it….please"

…

"Fine your lucky my ride is here and I don't have more time to prove you wrong" she spoke with a grin

"bye dad bye mom I love you guys"

We love you too Judy now go show the world what you can do" said Mrs. hopps with the most enthusiastic tone she could muster

…

All the way to zootopia she was looking out the window not being able to get an ounce of sleep. She was much to exited she was sad happy exited nervous so many emotions she lost count. All she knew was everything was about to change.

Judy had taken a taxi to her room she noticed that there was two beds. She didn't think much of it. If anything having a roommate was going to be fun they where (hopefully) become best friends and spend look nights talking, study together, eat together basically become family.

She was walking over to homeroom really tired but she hadn't noticed mammals looked at her as she expected surprised with mocking faces she ignored it.

Come on judy it doesn't matter what they think you're here to learn that's it making friends doesn't matter (it did) she thought

"NoNoNo" she spoke aloud as her class started in 2min and was still at the front door she ran. This school had a rule as soon as the bell rings your done you're not getting in and she knew that.

I can't miss my first class come on. She saw a door start to close oh no it was her homeroom right as the door was closing she managed to slip in the prof giving her a nasty look.

She looked for a seat only to see there was none open expect…

"Oh cheese and crackers"

There was one, all the way in the back next to a fox

He knew that too she saw him smirk as he slowly patted the sit next to him

He was quick to speak ''hey fluff what store you from''

"Excuse me''

"I mean clearly someone is missing their stuffed animal'' he said with a huge smirk

Judy thought of a comeback but came out blank honestly he was handsome for a fox

"'What's your problem you don't even know me''

"I'm good at reading people'' ''I know your kind''

"My kind?'' ''what are you even talking about''

"let me guess you come from some carrot farm you think that you can use your looks to get anywhere. you used those pretty little lips of yours to pull some favors and I don't mean for talking"

Judy now had fire in her eyes

"YOU LITTLE SON OF A B-"

"MS HOPPS if you and your friend there would be kind enough to stop flirting and get out of my class" she started to blush

"We weren't flir!"

"HOPPS WILD OUT!"

She sighed her ears folded all the way to her back sneaking a glance at nick that was smiling right at her"

"you know fluff I'm flattered but there's no need to follow me back to my place"

"shut up" "my apartment is this way"

"Really what building"

"5"

"great" nick sighed

"We share the same building''

perfect she thought

Without thinking she asked a follow up question

''What floor?''

''Floor 3''

"that nice"

Nick interrupted "let me guess we share a floor"

"yup" said Judy in the most emotionless voice she could use

Nicked sighed

They walked together awkwardly not wanting to speak anymore not wanting to know anymore.

They got to their floor when they both glanced at the same room not noticing

Judy was unimpressed needless to say when nick put a key in her door "get away from my room just go away I don't wanna even think about you right now"

Nick gave her a weird look before he slowly turning the key producing a click noise the door cracking open

Two words that all she said "Oh No"

Nick looked in inside to see a bunch of fluff sized cloths two words escaped his mouth "Oh No"

She walked in seeing him laying in his bed facing her

"tell me this is a bad joke"

"nope"

"how about you get used to it and crawl in here" said nick taping next to him holding up the blanket"

"ugh do you ever stop"  
"nope get used to it"

She sighed

Judy said "I don't know about you but I'm gonna turn off the light and get some sleep"

As she turned off the light and walked over to her bed to get her pjs quickly striping down to her underwear"

Nick gasped "judy"

"um Yeah"

"I have night vison"

….. "annnnd I can see you blushing"

….

Nick saw a huge textbook flying to his face to late

 **SLLLLAAAAMMMM!**

 **GOD DAMN IT BUNNY!**


	2. Chapter 2 Face Paint

**I'm not sure what I want to do yet but this is Nick and Judy of course there's gonna be more school now this was more them meeting and not fitting together the first 3 ch are done so I'm see the feedback to continue are not :)**

NICK POV

I woke up with my Head still hurting, I mean damn that book was at least 5 pounds and she has an arm that's for sure. He looked over at Judy he sighed, she moved so much in her sleep all the pillows and blankets were on the floor. For someone who acted so high and mighty she sure was a messy sleeper. A sly grin slowly grew on his face as he thought of only one thing "time for revenge"

He acted quickly trying his best not to wake up the bunny. he skipped over to her bed, taking the white blanket and rolling her in it burrito style his smile growing even bigger as he took his sharpie from his bag and wrote something on her forehead. He then gentility picked her up and took her outside, leaving her in a rusty bench near the school park with a blanket wrapped around her and her carrot pjs under it.

He walked back to the room looking out the window to hopefully see her reaction when she awoke

JUDY POV

I was awoken be the laughs and chuckles of mammals I was expecting to be in the dark room but when I started to open my eyes the sight was not what I expected. First I wasn't lying in my bed, but some hard bench second there were two mammals walking by pointing at her laughing and another taking a picture. She looked down her eyes opened as wide as possible, she was in her pjs she blushed quickly sitting up

She started to walk towards her dorm only to see all the mammals looking at her laughing she was honestly considering crying the one thing for sure that the fox was Dead.

Nick had put her far enough to where it was a 10 to 15 min walk 10 to 15 min of pointing fingers and mammals laughs.

Judy notices something there was a polar bear in a limo calling her over she walked over and all he said was "get in"

She wasn't sure, but really didn't have much of a choice

As soon as she sat down she Notice a rat of sorts?

"My name is "fru fur"

I saw you walking and I could see something was wrong.

"thank you so much my roommate took a prank to far''

"'Yeah I can see what does that stuff on your forehead mean''

''WHAT''

"'What stuff''

She handed her phone with the camera app on. Judy looked at the screen, only for her jaw to drop it said BUILD A BUN WORKSHOP PROPERTY OF NICK WILD WITH A DRAWN BAR CODE ON HER EAR

"oh no'' "this is sharpie its gonna take days to come off!''

"I hope the fox is enjoying his last moments''

NICK POV

"AHAHAHAH!" "yeah fin I wrote that on her face and left her on some park knowing how mammals around here, there are probably like 50 pictures of her on instafur"

"yo you are cold blooded"

"hey she messed with me and she wasn't ready"

"Is how things work play with fire get burned"

"whatever it's your turn hurry" said Fennec

"They were sitting in the middle of the room on bean bag chairs playing poker with a big stack of chips in the middle"

Nicks ears fell down to his skull he heard a key being thrusted into the door

"what the heck man she isn't supposed to be back for another 5 to 10 min dude quick, you got to hide me right now!"

"What you mean hide you this room has no doors and where 5 stories above ground"

"you had this coming man"

The door was slammed open on the other side a very anger bunny with a crazy look in her eyes. nick looked at here pjs to help him take her less serious it wasn't working.

"JUUUUDDDYYYY!"

"Where have you been I was so worried about you!?"

She started to clench her fist, her face Turing red with anger

"wellllllll… it was fun being here, but I think it's time for me to go" exclaimed fennec as he passed right next to the bunny"

Judy ran towards him and tackled him, nick fell back not expecting so much force she swatted at him trying to get as many hits as she could as nick just protected his face.

"Owowow" "wait Judy wait, I know how we can be even!" he wept

"Judy ears poked up I'm lessoning"

he stretched out his hand, taking the marker and handing it to her he didn't want to say anything but his eyes said please just stop no more.

Judy was quickly brought to a smile

"I know exactly what to do"

…..

They both looked in the mirror at the same time Judy's marked face hadn't change a bit but nicks was another story. It said SLY FOX OWNED BY A "DUMB" BUNNY with drawn on eyebrows over his.

….

"Judy…"

"what"

"I really don't think we thought this threw"

she took a better look at herself than over to Nick did it about 3 times before what he was saying finally click

"cheese and crackers"

"mammals will think were a coup.."

They both gagged before Nick would finish the word

"alright we need a way to wash this off" concluded Nick in his claim sly voice

"it's sharpie we can't" beamed Judy with a panicked voice as she flipped her ears over her eyes using her hands to grip them down"

Nick sighed

Judy also sighed "at least things can't get any worse"

And as I the universe wanted to prove her wrong

….

Ring..ring..ring

She rushed over to her phone "please nonono"

And yup it was her mom and dad

'ITS MY PARENTS" she said aloud

Nick looked at her weird "o.k"

"just don't answer"

You don't get it if I don't they send the whole police force to look for me"

She took him by the mussel and sat on his face

Answering the call covering the marked part of her face

"Hey mom hey dad how are things going"

"Oh Judy were so glad to see you're ok we were getting worried"

"oh yeah everyone is so nice here its everything a thought it would be" she said with a shaky tone

She saw her parent's months go wide

Now feeling nicks tail on her cheek she blushed

Quickly pushing it down leaving the writing on her face open.

She remembered the righting quickly moving her hand back in place hearing a muffled voice which was nicks

"I can't breathe"

Her parents were quick to ask ''Judith what's going on what's that on your face….and who's that under you''

Judy was blushing again moving her hand so they could read it. Letting Nick move into the frame who was now panting. her parents' faces became more and more surprised as they read what was on her face, then looked at the fox than read what was on his face to put a cherry on top

….

For two min silence

…..

Her dads angry voice broke the silence

"JUDY DID THIS FOX FORCE HIMSELF ONTO YOU"

This got a chuckle out of Nick

While Judy started blushing once again

"No dad nothing like that"

Than her mom budded in

"Are you dating the fox" she asked with a much more claimer voice but not completely

"NO WE ARE NOT DATING WE HAVNT DONE ANYTHING YET" her eyes widen as she noticed her slip up so did nicks and Judy's parents

…..

Silence

Something becoming more and more common

Now she was blushing bright red as she tried to speak

"I don't mean…I'm saying…where not…"

She was so embarrassed she couldn't find her words which just made it seem worse

Thankfully Nick came to the rescue

"by the way nice to meet you two what she means to say was where not anything and we never do anything this was a prank war we had going with her and her roommate and she invited me over that's it"

"I promise I don't have a thing for a rabbit I'm a fox as he made a fake laugh"

Judy thought oh my gosh this is never going to work but to her surprise she heard a laugh come from her phone

"yeah your right I don't know what we were thinking"

"Well I got to go and so does Judy my best wishes bye"

"bye have fun don't take the jokes to far''

Judy's mouth was open wide

"what did my parents like you"

"what can I say I have the wilde charm" he said with a wide grin

"what was that YET all about" he said with his smirk even bigger as he started walking towards her

" I wasn't thinkin…"

She wasn't able to finish her sentence as Nick threw his shirt of and walked up to her getting about 1 inch away from her face her body paralyzed.

Her breathing and heart racing

"don't get exited fluff, I'm off limits, he winked as he turned around to walk into the shower stopping at the door to say one thing, no funny business. Walking In and closing the door

Leaving her thinking and confused

"oh my gosh, I'm one of those sickos I'm into pred pray stuff god why me no no no that jerk he must know that and that's why he has been acting like this…

I'm just gonna have to beat him at his own game

 **What happens next no one knows.. wait I do**

 **Anyways stay put thx for support leave a comment tell if you liked it or not or how I make it better i know I'm not the best writer but it helps when people point out my mistakes really I appreciate that your taking tone time to read the story and comment**


	3. Chapter 3 Unwanted Visitor

Judy pov

Judy had been sleeping yesterday after what happened it wasn't that late and she still had classes to go to but, she didn't, not with her face mark like that. Needless to say it was an awkward day as she and Nick were basically trapped together in the room.

It had been two days and she still hadn't gone to any classes the first day she got kicked out cause of Nick the second she got trapped indoors because of...nick. he was starting to become a real problem and being his roommate didn't make it any easier. Both Nick and her were off today, no classes which was great. Because through over four showers and a whole lot of scrubbing she still had a few dark spots on her fur. She was worried about today, but for other reasons.

She woke up to the sound of her phone ringing.

.RING!

"UGH what is it"

She moved over to check out her phone quickly sneaking a peek at Nick seeing he was starting to wake too.

"who is it fluff trying to get my beauty sleep"

"OH MY GOD!" "NICK YOU HAVE TO HIDE"

"Why what's wrong" he said getting startled by the seriousness in her voice

"My Parents their calling if they see you again this early in the morning I don't know what they'll think" she explained with a panicked tone

A sly grin grows on nicks face "so you wanna sit on my face again" he said pointing at his snout

"ugh shut up"

She pushed the answer button quickly being greeted by his moms and dads smiling faces

"Hey mom hey dad what's up you called me yesterday you aren't gonna call me every day are you" she exclaimed with a smirk

"don't test us honey" said bonny with a smile

"but no your sister jenny she got enrolled a little late so she's going to have to stay in your room for two to three days till she gets her own room I hope that's ok with you"

Judy mind was raising WHAT Stay here come to this collage jenny. What in this room with Nick here, no no no. what's going on ok ok calm down you can't say no but we have time to figure this out.

"Judy you ok"

This snapped Judy out of her thoughts"

"oh yeah…yeah when did she say she was getting here"

"oh well what time is it… oh yeah, she should be getting there any moment now"

"WHAT"

"I mean okbyetalklater!"

She quickly ended the call looking at Nick with begging eyes

"oh no nope whatever your gonna ask, nope sorry carrots"

"come on Nick please I need you to do this I owe you one whatever you want just this once stay at a motel until my sister is gone if she sees you yikes"

Nick stared at her "anything huh fine" 'but I will cash in" he started walking towards the door when they heard a large bang and a voice all to familiar to Judy.

"hey little sis, I hope mom called I'm here"

Whispers came from the room

"Nick what are you going to do"

"What am I…what are you this is your problem" he said sitting down on a bean bag. She banged the door again "yo Judy who you talking to I can hear you know rabbit ears.

"Damn it"

"hey jenny" she said loudly starting to open the door

Jenny basically hopped into the room looking around and starting to laugh loudly looking at Nick

"Judy I always knew you were a freak a fox wow your into that stuff"

Judy got red Nick starting to chuckle under his breath flicking the dirt under his nails

"WHAT no we haven't done anything he's my roommate unluckily but I didn't have a choice and you can't tell mom and dad or they'll worry and I don't want to go back to the burrows and-" she was rambling as she was cut off by her sister

"you can calm down I'm not a snitch'' Judy now sighing in relief

"she turned to Nick so you're not with the fox I guess that means he's single''

Nick quickly got up and started walking towards jenny getting only a few inches from her face

"I don't know what kinda show you think were running but I'm not into some farmer cotton tail''

This got a short giggle from the rabbit followed by her quickly griping the foxes mussel and kissing him in it on the side

"how about now''

"what the hell'' he said blushing wiping his cheek as Judy stood there eyes wide.

"you don't even know me''

"what is there to know your cute and your fur is unbelievably soft'' she said with a wacky smile

Nick slowly backing up now blushing even more

"umm uh thx I think''

Judy quickly taking his paw and basically dragging him out of the Room walking into the hallway red with rage.

"uh carrots what do you think you're doing'' he spoke still being lead now in the elevator

"why does she have to hit on everything with a pulse'' she barked

"carrots calm down your acting like a jealous girlfriend"

"I'm not jealous or your girlfriend it's just every time I see her she's always trying to one up me''

Nick didn't think before talking "I think she's pretty Cool'' blushing a little thinking of her he didn't know how he felt honestly she was nice and pretty cute for a bunny her eyes were a cool blue not as nice as ju… I'm not gonna finish that thought.

Judy almost lost her marbles, now starting to get really angry ''you think she's cool…YOU THINK SHES COOL… lesson here fox your not gonna even look at my sister'' you hear me''

"woah woah ok calm down I'm just kidding'' hehe crisis averted

"ugh so makes me so mad''

"look just don't encourage her ok she has a record for trying to get with anyone in my life and making things awkward'' she looked at him with begging eyes.

Nick started to to smirk getting to eye level with her ''I think you already manage to make things awkward yourself'' he said still smirking

"Shut up'' so… wanna go get so brunch'' ''I know you haven't eaten and neither have I'' she had no idea what she was thinking Nick was mean and had a tasteless taste in jokes but for now she rather be with Nick than her sister. "Fluff I'm flattered are you asking me on a date''

"shut up'' she said starting to blush its not a date ''I'm just hungry and I hate eating in public alone''

They walked out of the lobby walking towards the outskirts of the campus ''so where you wanna go''

She didn't know anything about the city yet she had only been there for two days so she hoped Nick knew somewhere or else they'd had to go searching

" I think I know a place its only a few blocks from here lets go''

They started walking Judy feeling awkward for one Nick wasn't being well Nick he was being nice and well nice that was something she didn't expect not after the last few days. She looked over to see his face and it made her smile. He still had dark spots it his fur, which were way more noticeable and he was smiling only a little, but it was a real smile not sly or a smirk a genuine smile. She started to think I wonder what happen why did Nick not like me when I first got here. I hadn't done anything and he didn't know me but its like he had already met me and hated me. she wanted to ask, but he was in a good mood and she knew that it would ruin it.

Before she knew it, they had been walking in comfortable silence for 8 minutes and they were now at their destination.

It had an interesting name to say the least it was called ''crummy café'' it had coffee colored walls and was really nice donut and coffee shop

She had been so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Nick had ordered blueberry Berry milkshakes for both and a muffin for him and one for her paying.

He toke her paw to help her sit down and then sat on the other side

Now she had to ask this was weird he was acting nice but Way to nice. "Nick why are you acting so nice'' she questioned

Nick looked physically startled by the nature of the question ''I don't know I guess I feel sorry for marking your face and leaving you outside''

She smirked ''come again I didn't hear you''

He laughed slowly and silently "your loss fluff I'm not saying it again''

A vixen a few years older than Nick brought over the food And drinks looking at Judy and then Nick over and over

"who the girl slick'' she said talking to Nick

"a friend'' she looked over at Nick ''riggghhttt'' ''whatever you say Nicky'' walking away to give other mammals their food

"who is she''

Nick looked up at Judy ''oh she's my sister''

"'she seems nice'' Nick smirked ''pain in the ass''

They talked small talk for a while not noticing the time till Judy got a text it read ''they Judy did yall ditch me''

Judy slamming her head with her paw Nick noticing ''what's wrong''

"I forgot about my sister she still at the room we should head back'. "yeah sure"

They quickly got up as Nick left a pretty good tip walking towards the door it was early when they left around 12ish now it looked around 2 they had been talking for hours. To be honest, they both enjoyed talking to each other without fighting

As they were getting close to the building he asked the question that she was dreading

"what's your major''

She wasn't shamed of wanting to be a cop but she didn't want to be laughed after having such a nice time with him.

"um law''

"oh like a judge'' ''no more like a cop''

"I wanna be a cop"

She looked over at Nick who now was looking more serious

he looked over at her like he didn't want to hurt her but knew he would ''you can't be a cop I'm sorry to be the one to tell you but this city takes dreams like those and spits in your face''

she took his forearm and looked into his eyes '' thank you for worrying but you're not the first everyone tell me that if anything your one of the most understanding''

She let go of him blushing and Nick blushed too

she looked over and said "wait for me inside with jenny I'm going to go over and get our mail our full schedule should be in there I remembered we didn't get um since we were kicked the first day''

She ran off as nick walked into the room noticing a very bored bunny staring at her phone while laying on Judy's bed she looked over at Nick ''wears my sis''

Nick being quick to answer ''she went over to get the mail she should be here any moment''

A devilish smirk grow on her face she got off the bed and started walking towards Nick

Nick didn't notice since he was laying down with his eyes closed and hands behind his head. Until he felt someone sit on him ''uh what are you doing'' he squirmed a little from her weight

"I don't know I just thought id like to know how fox taste''

She said as she leaned forward and started making out nicks eyes wide as he tried to push her off she being stronger than expected

When she heard the door knob started To turn she quickly rolled over leave Nick in top of her

Judy opening the door "hey Nick looks like we have more than just homeroom togeth—

Her eyes went wide as she saw Nick touching and making out with her sister

She dropped the papers and ran out

JUDY WAIT!

 **Longest chapter yet sorry for any mistakes please point them out and I wanted to say I'm working on a new story its gonna be called cursed miracles and ch.1 should be out in like 2 days I'm gonna upload for this one every 2 to 3 days 1000 word chapters or every 4 to 5 with 3000 to 5000 which do yall want this one is 2224 thx for your support laters**


	4. News

**Ok guys so big news, either im going to finish writing it first or just jump straight to it and make this a graphic novel. So tell me if you want me to finish writing this or are ok with me only updating once a week so I can focus on drawing out everything.**

 **Also I rewrote a few things so expect ch.3 to change within the next 2 days , and as a gift expect ch.4 within 4 days**

 **Thank you for your support :D**


End file.
